1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf putter.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,220 discloses a golf club for putting with a weight attached to an upper portion of an S-shaped hosel which connects the rear of the heel to the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,844 discloses various golf club head shapes with chambers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,701 discloses a putter club with a cylindrical mid portion. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,734; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,629; 5,100,146; 4,852,879; and 4,325,553 appear to show vertical ball striking faces. U.S. Pat. Des. 209,215; Des. 232,252; 4,240,636; 4,913,438; 5,014,992; and 5,016,882 appear to show inclined ball-striking faces with positive loft.